turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Johannes Drucker
|birth = |death = |occupation = Tank-driver, , |spouse = Käthe Drucker |children = Heinrich, Claudia, Adolf |military branch = ''Wehrmacht'' ( , ); Reich Rocket Force (Race-German War of 1965) |political office = Minister of Air and Space |type of appearance = Direct ( from Second Contact onward) |species = Human}}Johannes Drucker was a German veteran of World War II, the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, and Race-German War of 1965. Drucker served as a panzer driver during World War II and during the Race Invasion. He was placed under Heinrich Jäger's command near the end of the war, even helping to liberate Jäger from the SS (by killing some agents) in 1944. By the time the Race's Colonization Fleet reached Earth in 1962, Drucker had transferred to the Reich Rocket Force at Peenemünde. When his wife Käthe was accused of having a Jewish grandmother, the Druckers received support from Reich Rocket Force commander Walter Dornberger. About this time, Gunther Grillparzer, a fellow war veteran, began to blackmail him for his treasonous act in helping Jäger defect to Poland in 1944. Drucker traveled to Weimar and, by pretending to have been an SS provocateur all along, scared the cowardly Grillparzer into abandoning his scheme. During the Race-German War of 1965, Drucker unsuccessfully attacked the Race ship that held Jonathan Yeager, who was there visiting the Race-raised human Kassquit for "research" purposes. After his attack failed, he surrendered and was taken aboard, where he met Yeager and Kassquit. Drucker asked Yeager where his ancestors were from, thinking that he might be a distant relative of Heinrich Jäger, whose name was a homonym. Drucker was somewhat intrigued by Kassquit, and explained to her his reasons for attacking the Race ship. His questions as to whether she was content living among the Race alienated her. During his imprisonment, he was frequently interviewed by Race psychologist Ttomalss. Drucker was transferred back to the devastated Reich, where he began the process of searching for his family in Greifswald. He entered into a brief alliance with Jewish resistance fighter, Mordechai Anielewicz, who was also searching for his family (who had been kidnapped by slavers). They were able to forge a temporary bond when they realized that they had both known Heinrich Jäger (in fact, each had named a son "Heinrich" in Jäger's honor). In the aftermath of the war, Drucker learned of the USA's attack on the Race's Colonization fleet in 1962. When he heard that US President Earl Warren had committed suicide, Drucker briefly reflected that suicide was a coward's way out. Moreover, he was confident that Adolf Hitler, if he had a lost a war, would have died fighting rather than simply shooting himself. While resuming his search for his family in Neu Strelitz with help from Race authorities, Drucker was captured by a cell of holdout bushwhackers in Stargard and was accused as a Race collaborator. Before he could be punished, Drucker was unexpectedly saved by his son Heinrich, who was a member of the cell. Drucker would eventually become the Reich's Minister of Air and Space when Germany eventually revealed that she once again possessed such weapons. One of Drucker's sons also rose high in the German military and was committed to the resistance against the Race. Quotes *"The only thing I can do is try to put my life back together one piece at a time. It is not easy, but it happens all the time. It is certainly all the time in the ''Reich'' happening now." *"No matter who started it, it is over now. The Race won. The Reich lost. Putting the pieces back together is always easier for the winners." *"You may end up finding that freedom causes you even more trouble than ginger." Category:Druckers Category:German Cabinet Members Category:Murderers Category:Prisoners Category:Smokers Category:Soldiers of the Race-German War of 1965